


Mona Lisa

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supongamos un día en que Loki, fisgón como es, va por allí curioseando en la vida de los humanos antes de conquistarlos, ¿y con quién se topa? Con una mujer, pero no cualquiera, sino LA MUJER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mona Lisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



_El conocimiento es poder._

Una premisa sencilla que le sorprendió compartir con un humano, pero después de todo, aunque esta raza naciera para ser dominada y gobernada, hubiera sido estúpido negar que en toda especie existían algunos seres prominentes. Y él no era estúpido.

La Tierra no poseía el encanto de Asgard, no había magia, y aún más, no le inspiraba absolutamente nada de lo que relacionaba con su tierra, aunque la añoranza que sentía por esta fuera algo que solo reconociera para sí.

Preparaba una guerra, y mientras las piezas empezaban a encajar, él se dedicaba a estudiar a esos pequeños individuos que muy pronto se arrodillarían ante él, aceptándolo como su gobernante. Eran curiosos, tontos y egoístas en su mayoría; iban siempre con prisa, como si su mundo fuera a acabar en cualquier momento, lo que le producía una buena cuota de diversión; no estaban muy desencaminados en ese sentido.

Su tecnología era poderosa, aunque primitiva; se encontraban aún a siglos siquiera de igualar a Asgard, y por muy evolucionados que creyeran ser, en verdad, a sus ojos, eran tan solo como bebés que apenas si empezaban a gatear.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano a los representantes de la raza humana que despertaron la más mínima curiosidad en él, pero considerando que estaban todos muertos para el tiempo terrestre, no tenía sentido dedicarles muchos de sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, podía reconocer que si algo le atraía de ese planeta, era su inclinación por la belleza, que no era la misma que apreciaban en Asgard, cierto, pero no dejaba de ser interesante, o al menos, entretenida para observar. Los humanos no conocerían nunca la perfección de la música en el cielo o los arcoíris del universo, pero habían suplido su falta por la de pequeñas obras irreales en las que encontraba cierto encanto.

Durante su metódica investigación para conocer sus costumbres, se encontró más de una vez intrigado por aquellos lugares que llamaban _museos_ , palabra derivada de una lengua antigua, casi olvidada, para honrar a seres míticos de cuya existencia dudaba. Aún así, era divertido confundirse entre ellos, a veces visible, y otras no, mientras daba cortos paseos por esos largos espacios silenciosos, estudiando sus reacciones ante las obras que ellos calificaban como _arte_.

Había visto sonrisas, muestras de admiración, y uno que otro llanto que encontraba exagerado, pero que solo confirmaba su creencia de que aún no estaban preparados para apreciar de forma práctica lo que les rodeaba. La belleza era parte de la vida, un hecho cotidiano más con el cual coexistir sin que fuera necesario resguardarlo como a un tesoro que no pudiera ser visto por cada ser vivo.

Pero allí estaba, como un visitante más en uno de los edificios más famosos de ese mundo, el que albergaba la mayor cantidad de obras que miles ansiaban ver, y poseer. Podía leer la codicia en esas mentes y le repugnaba. Tal vez obsequiara a la humanidad con la destrucción de esos centros para que empezaran a apreciar el verdadero culto a la divinidad.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá se guardara una o dos piezas, solo para su placer personal; porque él sí lograba apreciar lo que estaba más allá de la simple vista.

El poder de la ubicuidad le permitía estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo, pero cuando necesitaba concentrarse del todo en algo, prefería ser solo uno, y sin un enemigo medianamente peligroso cerca, le resultaba aún más sencillo.

Además, podía despedir un aura lo bastante poderosa mantener a curiosos alejados, por lo que, contrario a lo habitual, era el único observador de esa obra que generalmente se veía rodeada de visitantes.

Pocas pinturas en ese espacio llamaban su atención como aquella frente a la que se encontraba de pie, con la vista fija en cada rasgo de la mujer sentada con los brazos apoyados sobre el sillón. Su mirada era enigmática, casi tanto como la sonrisa que parecía ocultar algo que escapaba aún a su visión, lo que le producía una profunda curiosidad.

Hubiera deseado tenerla frente a sí para preguntarle qué le inspiraba esa extraña alegría, si acaso fue miembro de una raza superior que se burlaba de quienes la rodeaban.

—Dicen que mientras Leonardo la pintaba, tenía a bufones y músicos a su disposición para que no perdiera su sonrisa.

Loki jamás se sobresaltaba, hubiera sido imposible porque tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en lo que le rodeaba, pero por una milésima de segundo, la presencia a su lado le tomó por sorpresa. No había notado que se hizo visible casi por instinto al acercarse para mirar detenidamente la pintura; un descuido que le llenó de indignación.

Aún así, escondió toda muestra de fastidio, decantándose por esa indolencia que era tan útil para deshacerse de los humanos cuando el volarlos en mil pedazos no era una opción práctica. No aún.

—Pero nunca lo he creído, me parece que se muestra indiferente, aunque puedo apreciar una cierta cuota de desprecio… como en usted.

Una deidad como Loki no podía permanecer impasible ante esa clase de comentario, que percibió al mismo tiempo como un halago, pero con una buena dosis de burla, porque si alguien podía reconocer una mofa, era él.

Miró de reojo a la mujer que se había acercado, manteniéndose solo un paso detrás; en su opinión, semejante gesto se debía más a una necesidad de perspectiva que a una muestra de consideración o, aún menos, al reparo que esperaba sintieran los terrestres en su presencia.

Curiosa humana, muy curiosa.

—No necesito una guía.

—¿Parezco una?

No, no se veía en lo absoluto como una de esas mujeres que se movían por el museo, con sus discretos uniformes, siempre dispuestas a atender las preguntas de los visitantes. No estaba del todo familiarizado con la indumentaria entre los seres humanos, pero sabía que con ese sencillo vestido blanco que tanto ocultaba como revelaba sus formas, esa mujer captaba la atención de quien pasara a su lado; menos la suya, claro.

—Se te ven tan interesado, casi hechizado, si eso fuera posible.

A Loki se le dibujó una sonrisa que no se molestó en ocultar, dirigiéndole una nueva mirada para observarla con mayor interés.

—No cree en la magia.

—Creo en lo que veo.

Hurgó en su mente, y lo que encontró en ella resultó bastante desconcertante, lo suficiente para que le pareciera aún más curiosa. Una humana brillante con toda una red de pensamientos revoloteando, uno sobre otro, trabajando como una maquinaria aceitada.  Algo que le llamaba la atención en los humanos, y que le inspiraba un profundo desprecio, era la facilidad con la que permitían sus emociones les dominaran; esta mujer apenas si las tenía, y aún más impresionante, las sometía sin dificultad.

—Ha visto poco, entonces.

—Algunos pensarían que he visto demasiado.

Era verdad, pero ella no conocía de la existencia de otros mundos, y esto la limitaba, aunque no lo supiera.

—Pero usted sí cree que existe.

¿Por qué no contestar con la verdad? Sería divertido.

—Eso es correcto.

—¿La ha visto?

—La he sentido.

Se ganó una mirada escéptica, y por un momento pensó que no le creía, algo que no le hubiera sorprendido, pero buscando entre sus pensamientos descubrió que no era así. Esa mujer no descartaba nada; en su mente no existía lo imposible, pero quería pruebas. Lamentablemente para ella, no las conseguiría de él.

—¿Cree que despreciaba al pintor?—señaló a la pintura, haciendo la primera pregunta directa sin escarbar en sus pensamientos.

La vio encogerse de hombros y exhibir una sonrisa satisfecha. Debía de sentir que al fin conseguía su completa curiosidad.

—Creo que nos desprecia a todos.

Loki volvió su atención a la pintura, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido; no había esperado esa respuesta, y aún más, no le gustaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Se sabía hermosa, superior, deseada; el más grande artista de su tiempo se desvivió por perpetuar su imagen, ¿no se mostraría usted un poco soberbio de encontrarse en su lugar?

Qué interesante observación, tan poco propia de un ser humano.

—Soberbia y misteriosa, es posible.

—Por eso me gusta tanto.

—¿Se siente identificada con ella, acaso?

Hubiera podido encontrar por sí mismo la respuesta, pero no quiso hacerlo; algo le decía que esa mujer mostraba una honestidad poco común, pero en su caso, bien recibida.

—Tanto como usted.

Rió abiertamente, con una sonora carcajada que atrajo algunas miradas hacia ellos, las mismas que ignoró.

—¿Eso piensa?

—Estoy completamente segura—la mujer dio un paso hasta ponerse a su altura, y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo con una media sonrisa—. ¿Por qué cree que me acerqué?

—Supuse que por mi arrebatador encanto.

Y en verdad lo había pensado; no era la primera mujer que lo abordaba con un interés que él reconocía de inmediato como el propio de un ser atraído por otro del sexo contrario. El que fuera también de otra especie no era algo que ellas pudieran saber, y era extremadamente divertido saberse atractivo cuando él solo las veía como futuras súbditas indignas de mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero esta mujer…

—Cuando la ve, es como si se contemplara ante un espejo—susurró, apenas entreabriendo los labios—. La misma sonrisa desdeñosa, los ojos insondables… querido, es usted un enigma, como ella.

Una mortal acababa de llamarlo _querido_ , y su primer impulso no fue arrancarle el corazón, como habría ocurrido si se tratara de alguien más.

—Un enigma como ella, ya veo; ¿también uno como usted?

—Eso no me corresponde a mí decirlo.

Esperaba que él lo hiciera, por supuesto; y curiosamente, no deseó defraudarla, aunque eso significara aceptar que compartía una similitud con una mortal.

—Creo que ni un solo ser sobre la tierra podría responder a eso mejor que usted misma.

—Me tomaré eso como un halago.

—Por favor, hágalo.

Se ganó una sonrisa aún más amplia, y un gesto calculador que consiguió ponerlo en guardia.

—¿Por qué siento que no es la clase de hombre que acostumbra decir _por favor_?

—Porque nunca lo hago.

—En ese caso, me tomaré eso como el mejor de los halagos que he recibido en mucho tiempo, y han sido muchos.

—No lo dudo.

La mujer sonrió una vez más, e iba a decir algo, pero un sonido extraño empezó a tintinear en su interior, o eso pensó hasta que la vio llevarse la mano al abrigo y tomar un pequeño objeto que miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Me temo que el deber llama; ha sido un placer, señor… preguntaría su apellido, pero eso le quitaría el encanto—hizo un mohín divertido antes de extender la mano.

Loki la contempló, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin saber qué hacer; jamás había estrechado una mano que no fuera asgardiana, y no contempló la posibilidad de que una mortal lo pusiera en esa encrucijada.

Su indecisión no duró más que un segundo, porque tras ver su ceja alzada, estiró una mano y apretó esa pequeña con un movimiento breve.

—Tal vez nos veamos nuevamente.

La vio marchar con paso seguro, aunque apresurado, y se adentró por última vez en su mente. Iba a una cita, una importante, lo bastante para que empezar a idear todos los beneficios que esta le acarrearía.

Tal y como sospechó, no era una humana común, se dijo al volver su atención a la pintura, contemplándola con nuevos ojos tras el cristal.

Soberbia, misteriosa, poderosa…

La mujer tenía razón, debía admitir eso.

Ahora tendría que añadir a dos seres más a su corta lista de humanos extraordinarios; una más del pasado, y, sorprendentemente, una del presente.


End file.
